The New Generation
by StarDW101
Summary: There is a new propechcy about a group of friends that will rebel against their godly parents. Erica and her brother, William, and her friends found out about their parents and new, strange events happen in their lives and the friends are the blame for it. Zeus summons a council against their 'crimes' and are judged. Will they pass or will they fall? Will they start a war?
1. Chapter 1: I'm What?

I looked to my left and my right and I saw my friends, my twin brother, and some weird looking animals. I looked under my and realized that I was on my horse but it wasn't my horse, it had wings. I glanced up and saw strange things flying in the air. When I looked ahead, I saw more weird and strange things charging at us. I glanced back at my brother and he was mouthing something. "What?" I said.

"Wake up!" he said and shook me. I bolted straight up, it was all a dream. I looked at him and saw he was worried. "You were mumbling in your sleep," he said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" I scorned him, I want it when he gets soft with me. He was the oldest by five minutes. I looked over at the clock, it was almost time to go to school. "I overslept!" I screamed and pushed him out of my room so I could get dressed.

* * *

"Where's Erica?" our mother asked to herself. She saw my brother coming down the stairs. "Good morning William. Where's your sister?" she asked.

"She is getting ready. Overslept," he answered.

I ran down the hall, today was the last day of school, and we had a huge test today but was really easy, the greek mythology test. We had to know all the gods and goddesses that we studied. My favorite is the god of war, Ares, is awesome! I love fighting. My friend's favorite gods are cool also but mine is better. Haha!

* * *

When we got on the bus, everyone was laughing and giggling about random things, your regular bus gossip. I heard from the first passenger in the front that my worst enemy, Katie, was going to jump me at school but I just pushed it away. I went to go sit down next to my friends. "Hey guys!" I said and sat down next to Nikki, one of my BFF's.

"What you going to do today?" Nikki asked.

"First, I'm going to be the all time baseball champion again this year. Then, I'm going to kick your butts at the video games at the arcade today. And the top it all off, earn my awesome gold belt in kick boxing," I said with a grin. "What about you guys?"

"Mom is bringing some legos. She thinks I'm a kid," Wylie said. He's one of the special kids in school. "Oh! Don't forget we have tutoring today," he reminded us.

Some of the kids that sat in the far back of the bus and somewhere in the middle, got up and loomed over me and my friends(They were the bullies of the bus). There was ten of us and from my count, fifteen of them. "Oh look! It's the stupid dyslexia kids that have to have tutoring because their mental disease!" one of the kids laughed.

Me and my brother stood up and so did Wylie and Amos, we were the big siblings to Willow, Oliver, Nikki, Alden, Nick, and Harmony. "You have a problem with that you big moron?" I asked and got in one of their faces.

"At Least we don't need mentoring," one of the bullies said.

"Everyone needs mentors!" Amos said and pick-pocketed one of the bullies, he was the thief of our group and was good at it. Stealing was in his blood, somehow. We all nodded in agreement. The bus stopped and without letting the bus driver notice, Wylie, Amos, my brother and I sat down and the bus driver got onto the bullies and gave them detention. We all snickered and began quizzing each other over the test.

"Ok, my favorite goddess. Who is the goddess of wisdom?" Alden said.

"Um, would it be Athena?" Nick answered his question and Alden nodded. "Ok, goddess of victory," he asked.

"Duh! Nike!" Nikki said. "That's easy to remember, just think of us!" she said and put an arm around her brother, they to were twins. Same hair, same eyes, their father looked nothing like them.

"That you would be easy!" I smiled.

Nikki smiled also and asked who was the god of music and medicine.

"Oh! Apollo! He's my favorite!" Harmony said. "Ok, so what about the goddess of peace? Oliver?" she asked.

"Oh that's Eirenne. She's my favorite," Oliver said.

"I think someone has a crush!" Wylie joked.

"Shut up Wylie!" he said and punched and we went through all the other gods for the test.

Before we knew it, we were at school. We got off and departed and won't see each other till the last class, gym.

* * *

In the distance, a normal looking guy watched the friends depart. He put his hands in his pockets and followed one of the friends silently.

* * *

"Oh sorry," Harmony said to the guy. She just dropped all his stuff by running into him. She bent down and started picking his stuff up.

"Oh it's ok," he said and started to pick some of his stuff up. "Everyone makes mistakes," he said.

"Yeah," she said and now got a good look at him. "You must be one of the new kids from last semester. We have P.E and mythology together," she smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Percy," he smiled. "We have gym next. Want to walk together?" he asked. This magic he had on him was about to fade in a few minutes.

"Sure," Harmony said and together, they walked to the gym.

* * *

"Today we are playing baseball. Erica you're a captain and Katie you're a captain," the coach said and we choose players. Katie got all the mean people I hated and I got my friends and brother and this new guy named Percy, he didn't look bad but something in my heart didn't like him, neither did William.

We go out into the field, Katie's team on the outfield and my team up to bat. I held the bat really hard for I was up first. "Bring it Katie!" I yelled at her and she threw it. I hit it and it went flying into the right field. I run so hard that I almost fell. Ironic right? I stopped on third base and saw something strange in the distance but I blew it off. My brother was up to bat next. He eyed Katie with intense heat, he was mad about something. Just then the strange thing landed in the outfield. That person on Katie's team screamed and ran. I saw it was machicanical. It looked like a big tiger. It ran at me and stared it down looking for a weakness but then it opened it's mouth and I ducked when fire went over my head. I rolled and went for it my team but only my friends, brother, and that Percy guy stayed. My friends were better together, we knew how to take care of our own. I looked at Percy and saw him with a pen. "A pen? Really?" I asked.

"Stay back," he told us and uncapped the pen. It turned into a sword! What the heck? What is this mess?

I watched him as he charged the tiger. I spun around and got into my 'weapon', a lead line. I live on a farm and I scare the wolves away kind of like a shepherd and his sheep. I followed my friends as they charged the tiger. I looked at the tiger, Percy, my friends, then at my brother, he got his lead line to. Mother always told us to keep it, it was also our first and last gift from our father. I tied one end of the lead line to my wrist and let the metal part hanging. I throw my lead line when I got close and I hit the tiger in the head. I looked at me and thats when Percy sliced his head off before he could shoot fire at me.

I looked at Percy, "Who are you?" Then I saw it, he was not a thirteen year old, he looked about his thirties and I panicked. I saw my friends were amazed to.

"Percy Jackson, I need to get all of you to safety.

"I'm not going anywhere Nikki said and held her brother's arm.

Oliver looked at the tiger and whispered to Amos, "Let's go with him."

Amos nodded and whispered to Harmony and Alden the same. Willow and Wylie told my brother and I and we nodded. We were more of the big sibs of the group. We said yes to Percy and soon, we found ourselves in New York in a blink of an eye. Alden looked around in amazement and told us a lot of things about New York.

Percy told us about how the greek gods are real.

"Sure!" I said. "If Zeus was alive let me have a free bowl of spaghetti," I mocked and waited for a moment and nothing happened.

Percy sighed and yet again, somehow we were in a taxi with crazy women in the front of the taxi. Percy told us not to worry but all of us were screaming our heads off.

"Going too fast!" Harmony screamed.

We stopped with a popping sound. All my friends got out and Willow dropped to the floor and just laid down. I chuckled and turned around. My friends turned around to when the saw my with my eyes widen. There was a big sign and it said Camp Half-Blood on it. We looked at Percy who was already half way down the strange road. I looked at my friends and we followed him.

We found ourselves in a camp with cabins and everything you could possibly find. The dinner bell rang just in time. "Follow me," Percy said and went into a dining hall. We followed him but soon found out that rumors gone around about new campers. I love getting attention sometimes but rumors won't cut it. I stopped dead on my tracks when I realized what was happening, I felt it in my gut that something would change my life forever and everyone who knows me best knows I don't like changes. I looked at my brother and stepped back so I could be in the middle of our group. Percy took us to the headmaster where he sent Percy away.

"Hello, you can call me Mr. D. I am the-" he said but Amos and I interrupted him.

"What are we doing here?" both of us said.

"Did you even tell our parents?" Wylie said.

"Kidnapping!" Nick said.

"Yeah!" Nikki chimed in.

Mr. D sighed then gasped. We turned around when we heard everyone else gasp. I looked at my brother and I saw it, flames on our heads. I looked at my friends, to my left in Amos's flames I saw a snake pattern, Hermes, god of thieves, sports, and the messenger to the gods. I looked at Nikki and Nick, I saw a crown, Nike, goddess of victory.. Alden had a symbol of an owl and I knew it was Athena, goddess of wisdom. For Oliver, it was a symbol of an olive branch, Eirenne, goddess of peace. Willow's symbol on her head was that of wheat, Demeter, goddess of the harvest. Harmony had a symbol of a dolphin, Apollo, goddess of music and medicine. Wylie's symbol was of a forge, Hephaestus, god of blacksmithing in my terms, I remember things that way. I looked at my brother, William's symbol was a vulture, Ares, god of war. I wanted to look up so bad but I was scared. I saw in my brother's eyes I had the same vulture. Then the flames went out.

We turned back to Mr. D as he spoke. "Well, thats easy. What are your names?"

We all said our names in turn. This was going to fast, I grabbed my brother's and Nick's arm who grabbed who ever was next to them and we walked away.

"Where are you going?" Mr. D said in a huge voice.

I stopped dead on my tracks and turned to face him again. "Going home!"

"No you can't. Danger is still out there waiting for you," Percy said standing up.

"Our parents told us to stand up for what is right!" all of us said.

"This is not right!" Wylie said.

"You basically kidnapped us," Nick said.

"How so?" Mr. D said.

"Think about it Dionysus!" I said then I gasped, how did I know that?

"One, you kidnapped us," Oliver said.

"Two,you sent a weird guy to come 'save' us," Alden said.

"Three,you brought us to this strange place," Amos said.

"Did you even call you parents?" Willow asked.

Mr. D was about to say no and other things about our attitude but Harmony interrupted him, "Didn't think so!"

"Oh!" my brother said out loud and I hit him in the gut.

"We win!" Nikki said.

"End of discussion!" all of us yelled and ran out before anything could happen or say.

* * *

We found ourselves at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. I stopped and looked at my friends.

"What did we just do?" Wylie said.

"That doesn't matter," Willow said.

"What matters is how are we getting home," Oliver said.

We all sighed and sat on the forest floor. I saw Amos dig into his pocket and I saw greek money. "Amos! Where did you get that?"

"Um, Percy," he said.

"Did he give it to you?" Alden said and Amos shook his head no.

"Amos!" all of us yelled at him.

"But!" Amos said and explained to us about how he saw Percy use this for the taxi ladies.

"Oh! Ok let's use it!" Alden said.

Amos used it somehow when I was looking at the entrance. The taxi came and we got in it. We asked the ladies if we could go to Kentucky, our home. They said sure and we got there under a minute. We got out of the car and said our thanks and they drove away. All of us started to go up the steps to my house but our parents came out. Wylie's, Harmony's, Amos, my brother and I mothers came out crying. The other's had their dads come out and hug them.

"Where have you been?" my mother cried to all of us.

We all had different answers but it was thrown away.

"Mom, who is my father?" Amos asked.

"Amos, I told you to never ask me that," she said.

"But do you know?" Wylie said.

Their parents nodded. I heard my friends and brother huff and go off. I was by myself facing my mother. "I always hated liers," I said and followed my friends to the barn. All of us got in there and locked the doors. I went to a corner cursed under my breath. My friends came to me and we all talked about what to do. When we settled to go back, we went up into the hay loft and tired to go to sleep.

* * *

Author Note:

What did you guys think? Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Strange Adventure

Last Time…

_Their parents nodded. I heard my friends and brother huff and go off. I was by myself facing my mother. "I always hated liers," I said and followed my friends to the barn. All of us got in there and locked the doors. I went to a corner and cursed under my breath. My friends came to me and we all talked about what to do. When we settled to go back, we went up into the hay loft and tired to go to sleep._

* * *

I woke up after another strange dream I didn't remember, I went to the barn window and saw two people coming down our drive. I climbed down the ladder and went to join them. Once I saw who they were, I yelled their names. "Angel! Aden! Come to the barn!"

They jogged to me and came in the barn. I sat down and they did to. We talked and they asked were we went yesterday.

"We went to this camp, Camp Half-Blood," I said.

"Camp Half-Blood?" Angel asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's a camp for half-bloods. You know the greek gods? Their real!" I said and that's when my other friends came down.

"No their not! The greek gods are not real!" Aden said.

"Oh you better believe it! Our mother is Nike!" Nikki said, Nick nodding his head in agreement.

"We are planning on leaving about dawn," Alden said.

Angel and Aden's eyes lightened. "Can we come?" they asked.

I looked at my friends and shrugged saying that I didn't care but I wanted them to come along, all of us has ADHD and dyslexia.

"Of course you can come!" Harmony said and handed them their horses' haltlers.

"Are we bringing our horses along?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Amos said and they went into the pasture to get them. Everyone's horses were at my house.

* * *

When we got our horses, we tacked them up. I have a black stallion, a mustang I rescued, named Thunder Arrow, or Arrow, maybe Thunder, all depends. I was only five when I named him. My brother, William, has a chestnut mare, a Akhal-Teke, name Cinnamon. Wylie's horse is a buckskin mare paint named Daisy. Willow's is a beautiful gray Lipizzan stallion name Ashten, Ash for short. Oliver's horse is a white Andalusian mare named Ghost. Nikki's horse is a brown stallion thoroughbred named Chip. Nick's is a Clydesdale, brown mare named Ginger. Alden's is a light brown, Belgian mare named Brookie. Harmony's horse is a rare leopard appaloosa stallion named Laddy. Amos's horse is a beautiful Gypsy horse named Gypie, she is a black and white mare. Aden's horse is a white Lusitano mare named Ashia. Angel's horse is a beautiful white Friesian mare with a black mane and tail horse named Knight. Friesians are high dollar, so are Lipizzans and Andalusians and people keep asking to buy them but we all said no, funny right?

So when we tacked them up, we let our draft horses, Brookie and Ginger, carry our big load of feed on their backs.

"I have to go by my place to get my stuff," Angel said.

"Same here," Aden replied.

"Alright. You get in and you get out," I said.

"I'll follow you to your house," Alden said.

"That's a good idea. I think all of the boys go with Aden and all the girls go with Angel," Nikki said.

"Cool! Is it a plan?" Harmony said and everyone nodded.

"Good. Meet up at the Big Tree on the other side of town," Wylie answered and all the boys bolted off into the direction of Aden's house.

The Big Tree was our real home besides my barn. We built a tree house because it had big branches but now we don't use it. I looked at my girl friends who were ready to go. "Alright, let's ride," I said and we bolted to Angel's house.

* * *

We stopped and I held Angel's horse for her while she went to go get her stuff. Something was waiting for us at the Big Tree, I could feel it. Almost five minutes later, Angel came out with her stuff and carrots and special little feed she usually gives to her horse and sometimes ours. We trotted to the Big Tree which was only around the bend and to the right a little ways. About a mile and a half, I saw her, Katie, my worst enemy. I got off my horse and I just stood there.

"Well, isn't it my good friend, Erica," she said and her friends walked up next to her.

"What you want Katie?" I said and I saw Willow, Nikki, Harmony, and Angel get off their horses.

Katie snickered, "I want nothing. But they do," she pointed at her friends. "They were new to school a whole semester ago and they told me some pretty good stuff I never heard of before." Her friends took a step up. One was smiling and the other had a weird switch in her eye.

"Oh please! We can take those too on with one hand tied behind our backs," Nikki stepped up next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harmony go to her saddlebag and was getting some of the herbs she had, ready. She always has medicine things, guess we know why now.

Katie's goons started to grow a little taller. I looked at Nikki, "Is it me or are they getting taller?"

"They're getting taller!" Nikki said and took a step back.

I looked back at Katie's friends. Now they were tall. Taller than the tree. They had fur and horns. "Minotaur," I whispered. I remember looking at a picture of one in our books at school. Minotaurs were also my biggest fears in pre-school but I got over it when Katie dressed up as a minotaur one Halloween and I bet her up for it. She hated me ever since. Now, I was terrified.

I stood motionless as the two minotaurs came walking at me and my friends.

"Erica!" I heard William cry as he came right down the street.

His voice brought me back to life. I turned around and I went to my horse who was acting crazier than ever! I saw Katie run off in the other direction scared. The minotaurs charged at us when I finally got on my horse. One of the minotaurs throw rocks at us. They missed all of us, even the horses but one smooth stone hit my head. We kept riding. Soon, Angel led us to Ohio River which was not far away from our houses in Kentucky.

"We're trapped!" I said and glared at Angel. "Why did you bring us here?"

"I don't know! Angel said. "Knight wouldn't respond to my pulls."

We all turned around to see the minotaurs heading straight for us. I heard something come out of the water so I turned around. Weapons. Swords, spears, bow and arrows and some other weapons I have no name for. William got his line out and so did I but I also grabbed the weapons when I got off Arrow. I grabbed the bow and arrow for me and gave the rest to the others as fast as I could.

* * *

A old looking man watched the friends charge at the minotaurs. "They are lucky. Those twelve right there," he said.

"Erica has always been the head of the pack," a broad black haired man approached the other man.

"Yes Ares. She always has been. She might cause trouble at Camp Half-Blood. Her rebellious ways," the older man said.

"I know. But she has her brother and friends to keep her in line," the one named Ares said.

"Come on, give him a break father," a black haired woman said and come next to them. "They are beautiful."

"They are Athena," he said thoughtfully but shook his head like he was in a trance. "We need to help a close eye on them, they may cause trouble," the father repeated and walked off.

* * *

"Ouch! Harmony! Watch it!" I said. She was cleaning my head from when the minotaurs threw a stone at my earlier.

"Calm down Erica! Everyone in the whole world will hear us if you keep yelling," William said.

Amos smirked when he said that and I threw some earth dirt at him. He wove his hands in the air. "Hey! Watch the hair!" he whined.

"Shut up," I scorned him and thought about the minotaurs. We 'killed' them, I guess you can say. They just turned to dust anyways.

* * *

Once Harmony was done, we rested by the river. We all sat against the nearest trees and watched the moon settle into it's watery grave. The sun was rising. Soon, my mother will find that most of the horses are gone and we have gone.

"Who gave us the weapons?" Aden asked.

"I don't know," Nick said.

"Don't care," Nikki said.

"At least we defeated them," Oliver replied.

We all sighed like on cue. I looked at Angel who was sitting next to me. She was looking into the river, focusing on it. "What you doing?" I asked her.

"I don't know. The waves are getting bigger and then smaller. It's weird. I wanna go swimming so bad but it's too cold," she said.

I smirked and shook my head. "We got one more hour and then we can rest," I said and we all mounted back on our horses.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep and woke up in my dream because we were in a truck, a big trunk, sleeping. I sat up and looked by hind us, a trailer. I couldn't tell what kind of trailer but it was a trailer.

The person driving saw I was awake, "Slept well?" He said. I recognized the voice but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Slept fine," I said and glared at him. I noticed a girl in the passenger seat and another guy sitting in the middle. I looked at my brother who was fast asleep to my left and Nikki just starting to wake up. She to, like I did, bolt right up. She looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," the voice said and the passenger looked back at us and everyone was waking up.

"Percy, they're awake," The girl said.

"Percy?" I said and positioned myself so I can see into the mirror and saw Percy, son of Poseidon, god of the sea.

Percy looked back to the mirror. "Hey. Have you meet my friends yet?" he asked.

"No," William chimed in and rubbed his eyes.

The girl in the passenger seat turned around and introduced herself. Her name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I saw Alden smile, his mother was Athena, goddess of wisdom, also.

"Athena's my mother to," Alden said.

"I know. She told me," Annabeth said and then came the one in the middle.

"Hi, I'm Grover. I'm a satyr," he said.

I nodded and asked where we were. Percy said New York and then I asked how did he find us.

"Fish in the river you were you fell asleep told me," Percy said.

"Figures," my brother and I said at the same time.

He eyes us in the mirror but we ignored it.

Angel handed him a CD she made with all our favorite songs on it. All of us song each and every song till we arrive on Long Island where Camp Half-Blood is. We stopped near the woods. I finally figure out that the trailer was a horse trailer.

"Why couldn't we just use the ladies and the taxi? They could bring us here in less than thirty seconds," Nick asked.

"We needed to get your peg- I mean horses, to Camp Half-Blood," Grover said.

"You were saying pegasi, weren't you?" Oliver asked and Grover nodded.

We all looked at each other and smiled. Our horses were really pegasi. Awesome! My little Thunder Arrow is a pretty black pegasi! We all got out of the truck and took our horses out. I got mine saddled again and let Percy get on with me. Arrow was not pleased but I told him if he was good, I'll give him a sugar cube. Annabeth got on with Angel and Grover with Nick. The truck drove off and I looked at it dumbfounded. I heard Percy chuckle behind me. I clicked to Arrow to go and we trotted off into the woods. We waved around trees and once most of them were out of ear shock, Percy told me something about Angel and Aden.

"Did you know?" he asked me after our conversation.

"No, they asked if they could go and I said 'yes,'" I said. I was shocked, they were really demigods to. "I can't believe Angel is your-"

"Shush! Don't yell it!" he paused. "Good thing you brought them then. They would have been in danger also."

"I think if you hadn't come we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Sorry, Mr. D said to come get you. Oh, he was not very happy after you stormed off the other day."

"I don't care! I could care less what he says about me!"

"We're here," he said ignoring me. I set Arrow at a walk and all of us went right into the heart of the camp.

"This is going to be fun," I said and saw everyone coming out of their cabins and immediately I saw the Ares' cabin. It was red, my favorite color. I looked at William and pointed to it. He saw it, smiled, and nodded.

"Stop here," Percy said and I pulled on the reins to stop Arrow. He got off then I got off. Some of the stable people on duty took our horses to the stables. Percy led us to the dining pavilion. Oh joy! Mr. D is already there and the campers are rolling in for dinner, again. I tried to sit down next to Percy but he told me the rules. I am a child of Ares so I have to sit with the Ares kids. Percy also tells us that save a half of your meal for the gods.

"Why? I'm starving," I said.

"Well, you should have eat that bar I gave you," Harmony said.

"Well, I'm just telling you," Percy said.

I looked at William and everyone else, we had a few minutes to find our seats. Percy told us where to go, finally. William and I went to the Ares table. The cabin counselor, or the oldest of all of us, was a girl by the name of Clarisse. She was about nineteen, I couldn't tell. I saw Wylie go to the Hephaestus table. Willow went to the Demeter table, it had roses on it. Awesome! Oliver and Amos went to the Hermes cabin. Oliver wasn't a son of Hermes though, poor him. Nikki and Nick went to the Niki table. Alden went to the Athena table and sat next to Annabeth. Harmony went to the Apollo table. Medicine children, oh boy. Aden and Angel talked to Percy and it looked like Percy told them to go to the Hermes table so they did.

I looked at Clarisse who was eying us like she asked a question. I looked at William who shrugged.

"Who are you?" Clarisse asked with hostility.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked and gave her some attitude. I always get the attitude when people ask me stupid question. Who am I? Really?

"I'm William, that's Erica. We're twins," he said.

"Shouldn't you be with the Hermes cabin? You don't know who your parent is," Clarisse said.

That throw me over the top. Only about two days ago, Ares claimed me and my brother and the other gods claimed my friends. I stood up. "Ares is my father. You are no exception. Don't get in my way and you won't be hurt."

Clarisse got up to, big half-sister, oh joy. "Don't get in my way and you won't be hurt. You may be new but that doesn't mean you can't get beat to a plump," more hostility.

William got up and stood right next to me, the whole dining room got silent. "You can't take both of us at the same time. I'll always be here for my sister," he said.

I hate it when he does that. His the older one between the two of us and sometimes he gets into my fights. I hate it. I hit him in the gut to make him shut up. "You can't even beat me if you wanted to."

"Bring it," Clarisse said and everyone oh-ed. "Sword arena tomorrow at noon."

"Your on," I said and we both shook hands. What did I get myself into?

* * *

"That girl is going to get hurt," someone at the Hermes table said.

"Who?" Amos asked.

"Erica?" Oliver responded with a question.

The one who asked the question nodded and the four friends smirked and went back to eating. When Amos, Oliver, Angel, and Aden left some of their meal and put it in a fire pit. Then they went to the Hermes' cabin and fell asleep. _What a day! _They thought.

* * *

Author Note:

What do you think about this chapter? Angel and Aden are OCs from Brightcloud0915. Who will be their parents? Find out next time! Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3: Fight, Claim, Rebel

Last time…

_I hate it when he does that. His the older one between the two of us and sometimes he gets into my fights. I hate it. I hit him in the gut to make him shut up. "You can't even beat if you wanted to."_

_"Bring it," Clarisse said and everyone oh-ed. "Sword arena tomorrow at noon."_

_"Your on," I said and we both shook hands. What did I get myself into?_

_…_

_The one who asked the question nodded and the four friends smirked and went back to eating. When Amos, Oliver, Angel, and Aden left some of their meal and put it in a fire pit. Then they went to the Hermes' cabin and fell asleep._ What a day! _They thought._

* * *

I woke up with a jolt and looked at the clock, eleven o'clock. "Dang!" I said and bolted out of bed and got dressed. "No one woke me up? Really? Some family!" I said. Once I walked out of the Ares's cabin, everyone was eyeing me and shaking their heads.

"There you are!" I heard a familiar voice coming so I turned around.

"There I am! There you are! You totally left me and didn't wake me up!" I yelled, it was my brother and my friends.

"Yeah, sorry," William said and hugged me. Eww!

"Get off or I'll tear you into shreds!" I threatened.

"You're always mad after you get up," Wylie chuckled.

"You have to get you ready," Willow said smiling. I love friends like that, always watching my back, sometimes.

"So?" Oliver said smiling also, what are they planning?

"You ready?" Nikki asked me.

I looked over my friends and put my hand into a fist and put it out. "Ready," I said with confidence.

All my friends smiled and put a fist next to mine.

"Let's do this," Nick said and we went off to the armory.

* * *

I came to the fighting arena. I had on the crazy greek battle armor, not my color. I looked behind me, my friends, brother, Percy, and Annabeth was right there. Are they on my side? I hope so. I looked back in front of me and there's Clarisse in full greek armor and her sword raised.

"Ready pulip? I'm about to teach you a lesson," she said smiling.

"Oh please! I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back. You can't be any match for me," I said, words which I will regret later on.

Clarisse smiled more which I feared but I raised my sword.

* * *

"Mr. D must be really bad at his job," Oliver said.

"Well he is the god of the wine and stuff," Alden replied.

"Anyone can get high on wine," Harmony sighed.

"Guess he's high on wine then," Amos laughed.

"Nice," Aden said and they fist bumped.

"Boys," Angel said firmly and they watched the fight.

* * *

Clarisse swiped her sword at me and missed. I raised my sword angrily to deflect her next attack. She's on offence and I'm on defence. Is that even possible? The fight would go till someone rendered or the sword was taken from them.

* * *

I saw my opportunity. Clarisse was getting tired so I jabbed her in the stomach and took her sword. It was about one full hour after the start of the sword fight but I wasn't tired.

"How did you," Clarisse stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm just that good," I said and through her sword down and walked to her friends.

Everyone started cheering and shouting my name.

"Let's get out of here," I said and walked off.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked.

"Um, I watched her every move. It's not that hard. My mother taught me everything I know. Fighting is not that hard unless you know exactly what you are doing," I said. "Now excuse me, I have chores to do," and I walked away to the stables

* * *

"She is a good fighter Ares," Athena said to the man who was shocked.

"Yeah, um, I'm impressed," Ares said.

"Look, Angel is so attracted to that trident," Hermes laughed but stopped and everyone looked at Poseidon who was watching her.

Poseidon looked up. "What?" he asked.

"Who's that?" Niki asked Poseidon.

"Angel, everyone knows that. Why?" Poseidon asked and looked around. Giving up, he sighed, "she's my daughter."

"I knew it," Demeter said. "But who's Aden's dad? He's a half-blood."

Poseidon shrugged. "I dont know," he said.

"Poseidon!" Zeus yelled, he heard everything.

"Yes brother?" Poseidon answered.

Zeus stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Erica and her friends in the ball.

* * *

"I'm tired of it here! One wrong word and you have vines on you! Mr. D is lucky he hasn't invited me to his little palace I could slit his throat!" Erica said and kicked a rock.

"I think everyone feels the same deary," Amos said and traced the outside of his sword.

"Yeah, he isn't that important," Alden said and tripped over a tree limb. "What the hay!" he yelled.

"Yes! One point Willow and zero point Alden!" Willow laughed.

"Nice Willow," I said and we fist bumped.

"Last one to the stream is horse poo!" Angel said and ran off.

Being us, we all ran to the stream and jumped in it.

Angel always wanted to be a lifeguard so I came up with an idea. I went underwater and come back up. "Help! Lifeguard needed!" I cried and went under again. Angel splashed into the water and pulled me up. "Good job," I said laughing.

Angel smiled and shook her head. "You almost gave me a heart attack," she said.

"Hey! I'm doing you a favor my friend," I said and we all made a big water fight at each other, we were still in regular clothes. Silly us!

"You're a but!" I joked at Angel when she splashed in my face and I splashed back. She is so fun to hang out with.

"Shut up!" she said and that's when a wave come over me.

"What the crap?" I yelled and got out of the water. "What the ever-looking piece of meat was that!"

"I don't know," Angel said and stood beside me.

"I swear, if that was Percy he's going to lose an eye! Maybe both!" I threatened and looked around.

"Let's go to the Big House," William, my brother, said, he looked like he was in a trance.

So we went to the Big House.

* * *

"There was what?" Mr. D asked us.

"A wave! At the stream," all of said at the same time.

"Mmhmm, and you have no clue who done that?" Mr. D said.

I glared at him, his face showed that he was playing with us. "Someone better hold me back," I whispered.

"Well, we kinda thought it was Percy but he was no where around," Nick said.

"And it can't be Poseidon," Angel said. My back was turned away from Mr. D but when I turned back around to talk, I looked at Angel's head. A claim.

"Angel?" Amos said stunned.

"Another claim," I heard Mr. D whisper.

"A claim," I said and heard Percy stand up fast. I looked at my friends and smiled. Angel was the daughter of Poseidon! "Angel!" I said.

Angel looked up and saw the glowing green trident above her head and she smiled. "Wow," is all she could say.

Percy walked up next to her. "Well then sis," he said. Well this is not weird. Not weird at all (sarcasm!) !

* * *

Mr. D dismissed us after dinner but me. Is it punishment time? I guess so.

"Do you know why I have called you here Ms. Erica," Mr. D asked me.

"To let me slit your throat," I said and looked around. Did I just really say that out loud?

Ignoring what I said, from the looks of it, Mr. D said no and told me why. The fight.

"Mr. D, the punishment you gave me is child's play. You must have a better one, I am thirteen years old. Not three!" I said.

"Well I would do worse but I cant," he said. "The punishment is done. It will be too pick the poop up from the stalls from the pegasus stables."

"Ok," I said and walked off. I clean stables for a living. This punishment is like giving me a hundred bucks! I went to the hill, the highest point in the camp and looked up. "Is there anyway I can get home?" I asked into the darkness. I saw the moon and thought of Artemis and her Hunters. I'm good with a bow, never really liked boys, but if she asks me to join what will I say? To bad there is not a little group Apollo made that has only boys but that won't be far to Harmony. That is when it hit me. My father, Ares, the secret I'm a half-blood and mother never told me. My friend's godly parents and never once visited them. How cruel! "It's time," I told myself. The time when I rally my friends and start the rebellion.

* * *

"She started," Zeus said to his wife, Hera.

"She will do the right thing," Hera said.

"I could only hope," he said.

* * *

"The face of the next rebellion," Eirenne said to herself. "I must stop her," she said not wanting a war but peace.

* * *

Author note!

Another claim! Yea! Percy has a little sister! Aww.. Anyways! If any of you guys were paying attention last chapter, Knight is not a mare but a stallion, type-o. Please review! I can see how many people read this and thanks but I want to know how I'm doing. Thanks :)


End file.
